magical_girl_mahou_shoujofandomcom-20200216-history
Shichinin no Nana: Episode List
1- "Dai-ichi-mon! Nana kakeru nana wa NANA" ("First Problem! Nana times Nana is NANA?") (第１問！ナナ×７＝ナナ？) Airdate: January 10, 2002 2- "daikonran! shichinin sorotte gakkou he?" ("Chaos! All seven of us go to school?") (大混乱！７人そろって学校へ？) Airdate: Jamuary 17, 2002 3- "Shichinin minna de hitori no NANA?" ("Do seven Nanas make one Nana?") (七人みんなで一人のナナ？) Airdate: January 24, 2002 4- "Tanjou! Juuken sentai NANA RENJAA?" ("The birth of the exam hell squadron Nana rangers?") (誕生！受験戦隊ナナレンジャー？) Airdate: January 31, 2002 5- "kettei! kamichika-kun no shiboukou?" ("Decision time! Yuichi's first-choice High School?") (決定！神近君の志望校？) Airdate: February 07, 2002 6- "juken bangou 623! shinya RAJIO de dai soudou?" ("Examinee n° 623! Late-night radio commotion?") (受験番号６２３！深夜ラジオで大騒動) Airdate: February 14, 2002 7- "yashoku MOGUMOGU! ryouri shoubu mo juken no tame ni?" ("Midnight snack munchies! A cook-off to help us pass our exams?") (夜食モグモグ！料理勝負も受験のために？) Airdate: February 21, 2002 8- "eigo de kokuhaku! katei kyoushi wo yattsukero?" ("Confess your love in english! KO the american tutor?") (英語で告白！家庭教師をやっつけろ？) Airdate: February 28, 2002 9- "amai yuuwaku! koi to himitsu to KANNINGU?" ("Sweet temptation! Love, secrets and crib notes?") (甘い誘惑！恋と秘密とカンニング) Airdate: March 07, 2002 10- "kyoufu no aka ten! kimatsu TESUTO wo toppa seyo?" ("The dreaded F! Final exams are a must-win battle?") (恐怖の赤点！期末テストを突破せよ？) Airdate: March 14, 2002 11- "ni usagi wo ou MONO wa nito wo eyo?" ("Have your cake and eat it too?") (二兎追うものは二兎を得よ？) AirdatE: March 21. 2002 12- "manatsu no shuuchuu gasshuku! DOKIDOKI koi no kan tameshi?! ("Hot summer study retreat! Heartstopping test of courage and love?") (真夏の集中合宿！ドキドキ恋の肝試し？) Airdate: Mrch 28, 2002 13- "koisuru eikaiwa! kamichika-kun to osora no ue de RANDEBUU?" ("Love & English conversation! A mid-air rendez-vous with Yuichi?") (恋する英会話！神近君とお空の上でランデブー？) Airdate: April 04, 2002 14- "HOUMUSUTEI de juken benkyou ! sanfuranshisuko wa oosawagi?" ("Overseas study program! Chaos in San Francisco?") (ホームステイで受験勉強！サンフランシスコは大騒ぎ？) Airdate: April 11, 2002 15- "sorezore no juken! mirai wa waga te ka dare no te ni?" ("To each her own entrance exam! Who will catch the future?") (それぞれの受験！未来は我が手か誰の手に？) Airdate: April 18, 2002 16- "koi chiru bunka sai! namida mo kareru dai butai?" ("Cultural festival heartbreak! A 4-Handkerchief tearjerker?") (恋散る文化祭！涙も枯れる大舞台？) Airdate: April 25, 2002 17- "NANA ga kieru hi, detekuru hi?" ("The day Nana disappeared... and reappeared?") (ナナが消える日、出てくる日？) Airdate: May 02, 2002 18- "yuki furu kokuhaku? NANA to minna no HAPPY X'MAS!" ("Confession in the snow? Happy christmas from us all!") (雪降る告白？ナナとみんなのHappy X'mas！) Aiedate: May 09, 2002 19- "kazoku sorotte oomisoka! PAPA. MAMA kikoku de dai PINCHI?" ("New Year's Eve with the whole family! Panic! Mom and Dad return!") (家族そろって大みそか！パパ・ママ帰国で大ピンチ？) Airdate: May 16, 2002 20- "zettai goukaku! omajinai de dai meisou?" ("Passing grade guaranteed! Charms gone awry?") (絶対合格！おまじないで大迷走？) Airdate: May 23, 2002 21- "kieta SHAAPEN! odoroki momo no ki 8 nin me no NANA?" ("The missing pencil! There are 8 Nanas?") (消えたシャーペン！驚き桃の木８人目のナナ？) Airdate: May 30, 2002 22- "taiketsu! NANA to kamichika-kun! mensetsu shiken de suisen goukaku?" ("Showdown! Nana and Yuichi! Interview for early acceptance?") (対決！ナナと神近君！面接試験で推薦合格？) Airdate: June 06, 2002 23- "suisen torikeshi!! watashi no koi to juken wa dou naru no?" ("Early acceptance retracted! My love life and my exams are out of control?") (推薦取り消し!!私の恋と受験はどうなるの？) Airdate: June 13, 2002 24- "juken zenjitsu!! saigo no taiketsu NANA VS NANA?" ("The day before the exam!! The last battle, Nana vs Nana?") (受験前日!!最後の対決 ナナVSナナ？) Airdate: June 20, 2002 25- "goukaku happyou!! shin no oka ni hana no saku?" ("Acceptance announcement! Flowers blossom on the hill of hearts?") (合格発表!!心の丘に花の咲く？) Airdate: June 27, 2002 Category:Shichinin no Nana Page